


respose

by SilverRollu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, High School, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: Doing homework sucks; making a pillow fort is a much better way to spend one's time.





	respose

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a quick writing exercise but it came out too long. at least it served it's purpose, which was  
> 1) figure out how to write them  
> 2) fluff

It wasn’t often that Prompto went over Noctis’ place to _actually_ study. Quite the opposite, actually. Their days are usually spent goofing off, loitering around popular hang outs in the city, eating junk food, playing video games until it was so late they could barely keep their eyes open. It’s what Prompto _wishes_ they were doing right now; instead he’s staring intently at the textbook in front of him, the work pages conspicuously empty as he tries to figure out why the hell he needed to know the intense biology of random beasts.

Noctis has his face literally buried in his book, and Prompto gets the impression that if he stares any longer at that page it’d spontaneously burst into flames.

Naturally, this predicament is Noctis’ fault anyway. Ignis had been by earlier in full nagging mode, after seeing Noct’s latest test scores. Now Noctis isn’t a total idiot — he’s just a lazy _fool_ who tends to sleep in class rather than pay any real attention, and his scores often varies wildly because of this. Obviously, Ignis wasn’t too fond of such unbecoming behavior from the Crown Prince, and is now bringing it upon himself to force Noctis to actually _do his homework_ for once. He wouldn’t be swayed by any amount of pleading, and even after his departure from the apartment they both still found themselves overwhelmed by the advisor’s… intensity. So much so that they felt compelled to continue on even without his presence there, like the man would know if they were up to no good. (And undoubtedly he would, that Prompto is sure of.)

Thus, they’re studying rather than playing video games. Prompto would be complaining more but he isn’t exactly an honor roll student himself.

Prompto picks up his pencil and twirls it around his fingers, letting out a soft sigh through his nose. He can understand the material on a basic level, it’s just the act of applying it to the corresponding questions and responding correctly. Homework is truly the worse. The pencil nearly flies out of his hand, and as he catches it before it hits the floor he’s dismayed to realize that _that_ was the most riveting thing to happen to him all evening.

“Ugh… ” Comes from across the table, and Prompto looks up. Noctis has, at this point, apparently given up on trying to read completely and has placed his whole face on the open book, like he’s trying to become one with the material itself. “I hate this.”

“Same here, dude,” Prompto says, sighing, and receives a groan from his friend in response. “At least we’re like….. Almost halfway done? Maybe?”

Noctis sits up straight. The textbook, once having been stuck to his face from how long he was lying on it, falls unceremoniously to the countertop. He loses his place because of it, and it doesn’t seem like he cares very much. “Prom.”

“Yes?”

“Entertain me.”

Prompto snorts, leaning forward on the counter and balancing his cheek on his hand.

“I’m serious.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be doing homework?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Noct says, and it’s the most exasperated way Prompto has ever heard someone say “dude” before. “I’ve been reading the exact same shit for the past like, two hours. I don’t think we’re gonna finish this tonight.”

“Speak for yourself dude. You may be a quitter but I, on the other hand, have finally discovered what the fourth stomach in a Catoblepas does.” Noctis gives him a glare so pointed Prompto can feel the stab going right through his heart. “Psh, _fine_. What do you have in mind, your _royal_ _majesty_?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. He brings a hand up to go through his hair, tugging at it a bit. “Surprise me.”

Prompto isn’t good at surprises. Frankly there’s a lot of things he wouldn’t consider himself to be good at, but surprises are definitely top tier on the list of incompetencies. He leans forward a little bit, bringing his other arm up in order to rest his chin on both of his hands as he watches his friend.

Surprises aren’t his specialty, but Noctis… Noct makes him want to try. If only to see what kind of utterly ridiculous responses he could wrestle out of the guy. “I could kick your ass in Justice Monsters V.”

“That’s less of a surprise, and more of a blatant lie.”

“ _Ow._ Be _nice_.”

Noctis laughs. Two seconds later his laughter turns into a rather loud yawn, and he makes a point of pushing away from the counter in order to stretch his arms over head. Once done with that he cracks his neck a few times and sighs. One of those deep, _I’m so done with life please let me nap_ sighs that has Prompto shaking his head fondly.

“Well.. while you figure that out…” Noctis gets up and walks away from the table and marches right over to the couch. He belly flops onto the cushions, and Prompto just watches, unsurprised. They’re at the point of no return; they are _definitely_ done with homework now.

“What’re you expecting me to do? Put on a show? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya Noct, I’m not that great of a dancer.”

Noctis shrugs. Well, as much as he can with a face full of soft throw pillow. Prompto sighs, twirling around in his seat a few times. It’s late, but not actually _late —_ it’s not bedtime (well, for Prompto, and other people that aren’t living embodiments of sleepiness like the Crown Prince) but it’s a bit too late to go out, with tomorrow being a school night. Now that he’s not focusing on reading boring schoolwork Prompto can feel the restlessness in his bones, his body begging him to do something, to be _active_. So he thinks. And as he watches his friend become acquainted with the softness of his couch, he gets an idea.

“Oh dude, _dude_! I got it!”

Prompto jumps from his seat, jogging straight across the room and down the hallway. He goes into Noctis’ room and grabs all the blankets and pillows he can fit in his arms and fumbles back into the living room. He drops them all in a pile in front of the couch where Noctis, intrigued, watches him from a half-seated, half-lying position.

Noctis wiggles his nose. “What?”

Prompto places his hands on his hips, grinning. “ _Blanket fort.”_

Noctis looks at him for a moment before snorting out a small laugh, sitting up fully on the couch. “We’re not three.”

“Noct, blanket forts are timeless. No age restrictions _ever_.”

The boy shakes his head but looks amused all the same, and that’s enough for Prompto. He makes another run to Noctis’ bedroom, stealing a few more blankets — and _gods_ did Noct have so many blankets, no wonder he never leaves his bed in the morning — and then gets to work. Noctis, despite his “trying” to act uninterested, is pretty enthusiastic about it in his own sort of way. As they pile up blanket after blanket, bringing over a few chairs to the sides of the couch in order to give them more working space, it becomes apparent to Prompto that Noct has never done this before.

It’s not like Prompto has had too many opportunities to do this himself. He mainly made forts for himself, for those nights where the silence of his empty home was deafening and the only comfort he had was his cocoon of pillows. But somehow, to him, it’s sadder that Noctis has apparently never done it _ever_ , as the excitement in his eyes is very telling. Though, once the fort is all set up, with a sturdy roof and makeshift bed of pillows underneath, Prompto is pretty sure part of it is Noctis wanting to sleep.

Still, Prompto makes a silent promise to make more forts for them later. It’s more fun with another person anyway.

* * *

 

It is, unsurprisingly, the most comfortable experience _ever_. Noctis’ rich people pillows are of much higher quality than the ones Prompto has at home, so lying inside of their fortress is like lying on a satin cloud.

They’re both in pajamas; Noctis lent a pair to Prompto, as it became very obvious that they blond would not be returning home tonight. They lay side by side, the only light being the illumination from their phones as they play a few rounds of King’s Knight. Prompto is losing but he doesn’t have the heart to care, when he’s this comfortable. Is this what Noct felt like every night? Prompto would be stuck in dreamland every day too if that’s the case.

Eventually there’s a very telling yawn from the prince, who lets his phone drop from his hand while he stretches across the blankets lazily. “Mm, it’s bed time…”

“It’s always bed time for you, dude.”

“Shut up,” Noct says, though there’s no heat to it. He rolls over and ends up face to face with his friend. He blinks his sleepy eyes and stares right at Prompto. After a few seconds he seems unimpressed with what he sees, and he makes a small noise, nothing more than a huff of air. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah? Why?”

Noctis gives him a sleepy once over and then shrugs, burying his face in a nearby pillow. His response is a muffled “No reason.”

Prompto sighs, burrowing into his own little puddle of blankets. He’s okay, yeah. He feels fine but… He watches his friend, lying mere inches away from him, shifting to get comfortable, and it does something to his heart. The realization that he has a _friend_ , a friend who _likes_ him and likes to indulge in his stupid little ideas with him hits hard suddenly. It’s not that he doesn’t think about this every other day of his life, but that little moments of bliss like this makes it so much more apparent and the longer Prompto thinks about this, the bigger the lump in his throat grows.

After a few moments of deliberation, Prompto shifting a little, he starts, in a small voice: “I’m just… happy. I guess.” So happy he might burst. Or cry. Or both. “Like… I know a pillow fort is a random, stupid idea but... thanks for doing it anyway.”

Prompto looks over, expecting, well…. Not entirely expecting anything actually, but what he gets is a clear view of Noctis’ sleeping face. Of course the guy fell asleep already, of _course_. Usually he’d have an exaggerated sigh to give at the fact, but with the way Noctis lies there, face half obscured by blanket and looking so utterly defenseless and peaceful, Prompto finds himself smiling instead.

“…Goodnight, Noct.”

* * *

 

Ignis finds out they skipped on their homework the next day, and the resulting lecture is almost enough to make Prompto regret befriending Noctis. Almost.

 

 


End file.
